Lacy and Lynn III: Sister Alliance
by Qbert1998
Summary: Lacy and Lynn III have bad grades at school and need to change them as soon as possible. So Lynn III come up with a plan for her and her sister.


Lacy and Lynn III were both in their room. Together, they were trying to find a way to raise their grades. Even if it was still the early months of school, they both already had bad grades, the first one in math and the second one in gym,. They wanted to change them as soon as possible since they didn't want to the entire year to be stressful, like last time.

Last year in the last months of school both of them were forced to spend the months of March, April, and May preparing themselves. Lacy spent her time in her room studying for hours. From morning until evening on the weekends, or the moment she returned home on school days. Lynn III followed and helped her in the few moments she had free. The majority of the time she was helped by her other half-siblings, her dad, her aunts and, worst of all, sometimes by her aunt Lisa who, despite all the love Lacy had for her, turned out to be a pretty severe teacher, that didn't accept any excuses from her. All this just to be prepared for her final exams.  
Lynn III was forced to follow a hard regimen of training, prepared by their mom, Lynn II, as soon as she discovered that her daughter was having problems in gym. She made sure Lynn III followed exactly what she prepared for her. She forced her to wake up at 6:00 AM on the weekends, warm up, drink a disgusting drink she prepared every time for her, jog for an entire hour, perform a session of pushups of every type, jump rope, and only at 7:30 was she allowed 15 minutes of rest just to eat breakfast. Then other exercises and little breaks until evening, which caused her to return home all sweaty, tired, and without energy. And Lynn didn't have any pity for her when she returned from school, it didn't matter how tired she was.

"No, this isn't good Lynn! I'm already having problems to understanding all these concepts! And I already got some bad grades!"  
"Yeah, I know. Don't get me started on my grades in gym."  
"You're also having problems at school? Fuck! Why is this happening to us? After all we were forced to do last year in the final months of school, I expected that we wouldn't have these problems again!"  
"Sadly, this was probably caused by the fact that, despite how hard you studied it only prepared you for the things you studied last year and not things you are studying now. But, for me, my gym teacher added new types of exercises this year requires us to be a lot more flexible. Besides, during this summer, after the training mom forced me to do, I admit I finally let myself rest and now I'm not used to it anymore." Lynn said while starting to get agitated.  
"Wait Lynn, you're saying that we could be forced to do all that again because we need to recover our abilities?!"  
"Yes, Lacy" Lynnie said while trying to stay as calm as possible." Actually, this time could be even worse since we need to learn new and harder things."  
"No, no, no there is no way I'm going through that Hell on Earth again!" Lacy said while approaching her sister. Then she put her hands on her sister's shoulders and while looking straight into her eyes asked "I need to be better already because there is an exam next Tuesday and I can't hide the results from dad, mom, and the others. I'm sure if they see bad results, they're going to force me to study all day every day again."  
"And my gym teacher wants some improvement from me for next Thursday's lesson or he's going to tell mom that I need some training at home."  
"Please Lynn, tell me you have an idea."  
For a moment Lynn stayed silent thinking of what they could do. There was no way they were going to improve in less than a week. But if there was something she didn't want it was to repeat everything she and her sister were forced to do last year.

"Lynn?"  
"Wait a moment, Lacy, I'm thinking."  
While thinking she began to look more carefully at her sister. "Hmmmm...I have an idea!" She suddenly said.  
"Really?"  
"Look, we sure need to train ourselves because we can't receive more bad grades."  
"But how can be prepared in so little time?"  
"Well sis, for the next exams we'll be, let's say, already ready."  
"What?"  
"Look at us. We are very similar sis. If we change our hairstyle, I'm sure no one will recognize who is who! And for our eyes we can use colored contact lenses!"  
"Wait a moment Lynn, are you saying we should switch places on those days?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, Lynn I don't know. Are you sure this is a good idea? And what if we are discovered?"  
"For this I'm going to do a test!" and with this she loosened her hair-bun, allowing her hair to reach her shoulders.  
"Come on Lacy give me your scrunchie!"  
For a moment, Lacy was unsure about doing this, but then she thought that, after all, this was just a test so there weren't as many potential consequences. So, she decided to give her what she wanted. "So, what do you have in mind?"  
"Simple! I'll see if one of our sisters is able to recognize me while I'm disguised as you." she said while taking the scrunchie from her sister.

After a few moments Lynn III was ready and, looking toward Lacy, said "Okay sis I'm going! Let's see if this works."  
So, she exited from her room and went towards Lucy's daughters' room.  
"Hello! Can I come in?"  
"Sure!" answered Lupa When she entered, she noticed there were quite a lot of people, to be precise, aside from Lupa, London, and Lux, there was also Londey and Liby. They were probably working together on some ideas for a webcomic, thought Lynnie. In the house, the most artistically gifted girls had a passion for reading comics inherited from their father and every so often they spent time working on comics together.

It was a nice bonding experiences for them, to share some time together despite their differences. United by their shared love for drawing or writing, they were able to work together on something. And, often, their works were also quite good when they were finished and showed them to the rest of the family.  
"So, I see you're working on a comic. How is it coming?" said Lynnie.  
"We only started a few minutes ago," answered Liby "for now we're just brainstorming some ideas, Lacy."  
Lynnie was enjoying that no one seemed to recognize her. "Oh well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spend some time together but since you're working on a comic, I'll leave you to it. Maybe we could go out together later; we could invite some others to do a girls' night out, what do you say?"  
"Hmmm... Sure!" "That isn't a problem for me." "OK, why not?"  
"Nice! Well I'm going."  
"Wait just a moment." "No, damn it, they probably noticed something." Lynnie thought when she heard London calling her. "Yes? Do you need something?"  
"No, I just wanted to ask you if you could ask Lynn, you know she might like to work with us on this."  
"Oh, yes, sure no problem!" answered a relieved Lynnie while exiting from the room.

So Lynnie went to her room.  
"So how did it go Lynn? Did they fall for it?"  
"Well Lacy," she began to say with a smug expression on her face, "Despite there being five people, none of them recognized me, eheheh."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
Hearing this Lacy was a little relieved, but she was still insecure about something and now was the moment to ask about it.  
"Well this is a great success, but are you sure that this is a good idea anyway? I mean, if we cheat, we won't learn anything, of course, and I don't think it's a good idea to risk being discovered for the whole year."  
"Lacy, I don't have intention to do this for the whole year. I want to do this only for this week, since there is no way we'll be able to be prepared in so little time. But after this, my intention is, since we switched our roles and so at this point we'll know even better what we need to learn, to help each other by giving tips on what to do to be ready for the next time."  
"Oh, so that is your idea. Well in that case I think we could try. After all I'm sure we'll not be discovered for just one time if we do this."

And so, it was decided. Lynnie, as decided, was disguised as Lacy on Tuesday, while her sister was disguised as her and, of course, they did this again on Thursday. On those two days, as Lynn said, no one seemed to notice, neither at school nor at home. But her mom and dad did look at them in a weird way and Lynn swore that, when they were leaving the house, they were sharing some snickers between them, the other adults in the house, and their oldest sisters. But, in the end, they decided to not give too much importance to this.  
Instead, she gave importance to the things she saw were required on the math exam she did in Lacy's place. Of course, it went very good and now she had a better idea on the things Lacy needed to learn. So, she was sure she could train her to learn what she didn't understand, very quickly.

The same could more or less be said for Lacy, she did a great job during her exercise and was praised by the teacher. This caused Lynn a little embarrassment, due to her shyness, when some of her classmates told her, thinking she was Lacy, how good her sister was. Despite her shyness she was able, in the end, to act like Lacy as if nothing had happened.  
But, more importantly, Lacy now had some ideas on how to train her.

Now the two sisters were in their room. They decided that the first to be trained would be Lacy.  
While practicing math, Lacy worried and began to say to her sister "Lynn, I'm worried! These things are really hard! What if I'm simply too stupid to understand it?"  
"Don't ever say such things, Lacy! You're better than you think!" yelled Lynn while looking straight at her, since she couldn't stand to see her sister thinking bad of herself. Then, a little more calmly, she continued, "Look, I'm sure you just need to be taught some tips on how to master it." she said while explaining to her what to do. After a few hours, despite her initial insecurity, Lacy began to finally understand the concepts and was able to do the exercises alone, albeit a little slowly, making her very happy. Unable to contain her joy and with tears in her eyes, Lacy bear hugged her sister for her help and for her trust in her when she was having difficulties and doubts in herself.

Ironically, when it was Lynn's turn to be trained, she also started to have doubts in herself. She started to think that she simply wasn't flexible and strong enough to do these kinds of exercises. Now it was her turn to be yelled at by her sister about not doubting herself and to have more trust in her abilities. Then, as she did before with her sister, Lacy showed her some tricks and exercises on how to improve her flexibility. And after a few hours she was finally able to do them, even if not perfectly.

In the next week they were able to do what was required by their classes without switching. But one day, both of them were called by their mother and their father. When they entered the room, they noticed both their parents were seated on the bed with crossed arms and looking at them in a very serious way, making them a little anxious.  
"So...What happened? Why did you ask us to talk with you alone?" asked Lacy.  
"Yeah, what happened?" Lynn III also asked.  
"What happened," started Lincoln "is that last week you girls went to school pretending to be each other and, after we checked the subjects you had on those days, we soon understood why you did."  
Both of them were surprised to hear this; so, agape and sweating a little, Lynn III asked "But... But how did you find out? I was sure we were indistinguishable."  
"Well," said Lynn "I admit it wasn't easy to notice at first, but you forgot an important detail Junior."  
"What?"  
"Your teeth and your cute fangs." Lynn said while she and Lincoln began to change their expressions from frowns to smiles.  
"KYAHHHH! How I could forget them?! How could I forgot my canines?!" Lynn III began to think with her hands hiding her face from the embarrassment.  
"So..." started Lacy, who was very worried by this, but noticed her parents were smiling, "Aren't you mad?"  
After a laugh, that surprised both Lacy and Lynn III, Lynn said "No, despite what you did, we aren't mad."  
"But why?" asked both surprised sisters in unison.  
"You see..." Lincoln started to explain, "Let's just say that mom and I did a very similar thing when we were young." he said while reminiscing about when he asked Lynn to pretend to be him for his football team. "So, for this time we just decided that for your punishment you two will clean the house for the next week, OK?"  
"Yes dad!" they answered again in unison.

They were thinking that they were lucky to receive this as punishment after what they did. But they were still a little sad that they were discovered just because they forgot to do something for their teeth. So, noticing this, their parents whispered to each other and finally they looked at them again.  
"Well now would you like to go out together as a family to eat some ice cream?" asked Lynn "OK, mom." they answered, still a little sad.  
"Now, now, don't be down girls, after all, even if what you did is wrong, it's nice to see that you're ready to help each other." added Lynn "So come on, let's go! I'll let you pick your favorite flavors."  
"OK" they said a little relieved by their mother's words, and so they prepared themselves to spend a nice evening together with their parents. 


End file.
